Siempre Seras Eso: Mi Madre España
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Cuando las guerras han acabado finalmente, diremos nuestro adios entre lagrimas...tengo que pagar mi crimen, no lamentes mi destino,asi fue. No te preocupes siempre nos vamos a ver... Primer Fic es Español...me ayudan? Please! Por favor!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, estoy feliz porque este es mi primer fic en español__…nunca lo había hecho antes, pero pa´lante y sin miedo ¿verdad_? Espero que me acepten y disfruten de esta historia…

_Mi español es puertorriqueño, a si que si no entienden algunas palabras siéntanse libres en preguntar, para eso estoy aquí _

_Hetalia no me pertencen, ni los eventos históricos solo my oc…va a ser T por las palabras, violencia y entre otras cosas más…parejitas obvio._

Para algunos países Europeos su idea fue tonta y absurda, así que se negaron en darle la ayuda necesaria al pobre Antonio. Pero, con todo y problemas, y la ayuda de su reina obvio, embarco hacia lo él le llamaría "El Nuevo Mundo". Muchos pensaron que él no iba a volver vivo de este loco viaje, (en especial Romano que hasta lo deseo, pero por dentro se moría en pensarlo nada mas)

-¡He regresado a mi casa querida! El español entro con sus manos llenas de tesoros y riquezas incalculables, y una tropa de niños a sus tobillos, pero no eran los suficientes como para convencer a su reina, (ni tampoco para causarle un infarto a Romano)

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver el español vivito y coleando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Había murmullos, risas y un suspiro de relajación, (que seguramente Romano lo negara después, pero eso son otros veinte pesos aparte)

-Seguramente debes estar cansado, Antonio- dijo su reina y Antonio simplemente miro con esos ojos verdes semejantes a las hojas en plena primavera y sonrió; luego asistió con su cabeza.

Después de días, Antonio se sentía vacio; hay que decir que si tenía oro, niños bellos y a Romano, pero nada de esto le llenaba ese hueco que su alma sentía cada vez que sus ojos miraban a los mares del oeste. El saber más de los secretos que ese mundo guardaba en sus extrañas puras y misteriosas, hacia que ese hueco se hiciera más grande y aun más difícil de llenar. Por eso cada tarde se iba al puerto con Romano y sus "mininos" como cariñosamente les dice, solamente para perder su tiempo mirando hacia el mar. Seguro que él veía a sus pequeños correr y jugar con la blanca arena, pero sus oídos eran sordos, no podía escuchar sus inocentes e infinitas risas. Esta angustia lo envolvía tanto que a veces ni el mismo reconocía la persona que el espejo enseñaba. Tenía que volver a esas tierras antes de que pierda el hilo de mente sana que él tiene. Antonio debe convencer a su reina una vez más.

-Mi reina vaya a saber usted que mas hay allá- dijo el español, su tono mezclado de angustia y desesperación. –Sus nombres serán poderosos. Los demás temblaran de solo escuchar sus nombres; Fernando e Isabel. Solo piense usted- los reyes se intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron. ¿Cómo le van a negar la ayuda de nuevo si acabo de traer riquezas?

Con una carta en mano cantando una canción sin ritmo, pero lo hace feliz, se dirige al puerto en busca de una tripulación que esté dispuesta a navegar en esas aguas que robaron el corazón del español. Tenía sus naves y sacerdotes, por otras razones que no vienen al caso, y maestros.

Al llegar al puerto con su bandera en sus manos Antonio de interpone en el medio de unos hombres y aclara su garganta.

-Es hora de poner el nombre de nuestra España en alto- grito fuertemente Antonio que hasta hubo un silencio absoluto en el puerto. -¿Quién está conmigo? Sean valientes, sean guerreros. Oro y entre otras cosas nos esperan!- sonrió orgullosamente al terminar sus palabras de aliento.

-¡Viva España¡ fue lo que Antonio consiguió oír y lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

Otra vez vería esa tierra misteriosa. Otra vez vería a esa gente. De verdad no le importo dejar a Romano atrás, porque viajes como este no se sabía el desenlace que podían tener, esa sonó como una razón válida, que se pudo creer hasta el mismo, pero no era cierta. Antonio tenía otras intenciones en su mente. Unas intenciones que ni el mismo español la sabia. Antonio se encerró en una burbuja la cual sería difícil de romper, y que cada vez que se alejaba de su tierra de hacia mas y mas fuerte.

-Este nuevo mundo será todo mío. Mío y de nadie más- sonríe el español cuando sus ojos verdes ya no pueden ver a su tierra.

El seguía en su mundo sin saber que había otras personas que iban a evitar a toda costa eso mismo. Evitar que Antonio y su corona se quedaran con la mitad del mundo y también tratar de adquirir la mayor parte de la riquezas ante que los demás. Una carrera contra el tiempo, una competencia para ver quién va a ser el dueño supremo de estas tierras, para ver quién es el más fuerte y quien es el sale victorioso. Para esto van a usar todo lo que se encuentre en su arsenal, sea bueno o malo.

_Okay…el primer capítulo es solo una introducción a la historia como tal…espero que le haya gustado y también espero que la lea y me dejen un review y comentarios y también consejos y ayuditas….todo será bienvenido…hasta insultos si quieren…__.hay no insultos no me hacen sentir mal…gracias!_


	2. Mi Dulce America

_Hola__ y muchas gracias por sus reviews 4 YAY!_

_Mi español es puertorriqueño, a si que si no entienden algunas palabras siéntanse libres en preguntar_

_Hetalia no me pertenece__, ni los eventos históricos solo mis oc…va a ser T por las palabras, violencia y entre otras cosas más…parejitas obvio._

_Mi Dulce América… _

Encerrado en su cabina Antonio seguía un poco nervioso, pero muy decidido a seguir con lo suyo. Sí, hay que admitir que tenía miedo, pero simplemente no lo demostraba. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraban como la pluma de su mano suavemente trazaba líneas encima de un papel. Suavemente en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa al ver su trabajo terminado.

-Con esto basta-dice el español levantándose de la silla. –Aunque…esta medio tecato el mapa, pero no importa- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La noche ya había caído y todo era silencio, aunque a veces los tripulantes dirigían algunas palabras unos a otros, pero solo duraba unos cuantos segundos y nada más. Las olas suavemente acariciaban el barco, meciéndolo como si fuera una cuna. Toda la noche fue así, serena, tranquila y sobre todo las estrellas se podían ver claramente. Antonio solo se recostó en la cama, porque su emoción era tanta que no le permitía dormir. Su corazón latía tan rápido que todo su cuerpo se estremecía en cada latido. Así estuvo el español toda la noche, pensando en que cosas nuevas iba a encontrar en esas tierras. ¿Quizás mas niños? o ¿Quizás mas tesoros? Quién sabe, quizás encuentre hacia su propia muerte y tristezas.

Antonio se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Enseguida se levanto de su cama, pero no abrió la puerta, primero hecho un vistazo afuera solo para darse cuenta que ya había amanecido. Sorprendido porque había perdido toda la noche en solo pensar, se dirigió a la puerta donde un joven le sonrió.

-Señor Antonio hemos llegado- bajo la cabeza en referencia ante su almirante. -De acuerdo, bajo en un momento. Antes de que te vayas a tierra trae a la niña - el español murmuro regresando a su cabina. El joven marinero asistió con su cabeza y se fue.

Antonio coloco una silla al frente de un escritorio y se sentó, sus manos cruzadas encima de este. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo al divisar a una pequeña niña de pelo corto color castaño claro, casi rubio entrar en las manos del joven marinero. Rápido el español se levanto y la acurruco entre sus brazos e hizo seña al joven para que se retirara, lo que rápidamente hizo.

-Mi pequeña, ya estás en casa, con tu gente- el español vio como unos ojos color café se mezclaban con los suyos, y como una pequeña sonrisa se hacía visible en sus rostro infantil.

-¿Ciboney? ¿Ya está en casa?- dice la pequeña, sus manos agarradas fuertemente a la camisa blanca de Antonio. –Ese no es tu nombre. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- dice el español un poco enfurecido. La pequeña rápidamente esconde su rostro en su pecho. –La Española- dice la niña suavemente.

Con la niña es sus brazos Antonio baja del barco a mirar a su alrededor. La niña miraba detenidamente al español que susurraba unas palabras difícil de descifrar.

-Serás almirante, virrey y podrás hacer lo que quieras- esa eran algunas palabras que salían de los labios del español, pero quizás porque ella es demasiado pequeña no las puede entender. -Oye princesa, te voy a dejar aquí con algunos amigos, tengo que buscar a un chiquillo que no quiere venir- Antonio coloca gentilmente a la niña en el suelo y se va.

Al solo recordar a sus niños solo le trajo recuerdos de una conversación durante algunos de sus viajes. Un niño solo en esas tierras, pero que se había escapado de las manos del los amigos de Antonio la primera vez que lo vieron. –No te preocupes, iré por ti- sonríe.

Sus tripulantes le habían dicho al español que era un niño callado, pero travieso. Que sus ojos eran azules como el mar y que sus cabellos eran semejantes a los rayos del sol a plena mañana y que su piel era blanca como el lomo de una colina en pleno invierno. Lo que le dio más pena era saber que el niño andaba solo, sin ninguna protección, con excepción de algunos nativos de esas áreas.

Antonio se conoce mejor que nadie y su corazón tiene bastante espacio para albergar a alguien más sin importar los cometarios que cruelmente se tiran los otros europeos. De nuevo se encontró navegando en esas aguas azules y aun vírgenes. No fue tan largo su viaje solo duros unos días. Cuando sus botas pisaron suelo lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a un pequeño inocente sentado a la orillas del mar. Era precisamente como se lo habían descrito, ojos azules, piel blanca, pelo rubio y sobretodo una sonrisa juguetona.

-Voy acércame a ti, por favor no huyas esta vez- dijo en un tono tierno el español. El niño sonrió, pero volvió a jugar con la espuma de las olas que suavemente llegaban a sus pies. Antonio se quito la pistola, el cuchillo escondido en su bota izquierda y la espada que cargaba y cuidadosamente se acerco al niño, que hasta a ahora no muestra señal de huir. Al verse cerca del niño suavemente se arrodillo a su lado y le extendió su mano.

-Ven pequeño, hay muchos peligros en este mundo- Antonio acaricia su rubia cabellera suavemente. Al notar que el niño no se había movido lo coge entre sus brazos y se pone de pie.

-Eres muy callado, pero tengo un presentimiento que es porque no sabes hablar muy bien. Me recuerdas a mi amigo Américo- el niño solo lo mira fijamente. –Como me recuerdas al él, te voy a llamar en honor a él…que tal América- el pequeño solo dejar salir una risa traviesa.

-Señor Antonio, unos de nuestros tripulantes ha venido desde la casa de su niña La Española; dicen que los nativos se la llevaron a otra tierra más adelante y que causaron destrucción al Fuerte- Antonio se trago todas la palabras que quería decir en ese momento. No porque tenía miedo sino, era porque tenía a un pequeño en sus brazos. No puede darle malos ejemplos. –Dicen que hay hasta muertos y que algunos españoles les ayudaron en la revuelta- dice de nuevo el soldado.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Vámonos!- dijo el español decepcionado, corriendo hacia su barco.

¿Cómo se atreven a quitarle lo que es del? ¿Cómo fueron capaces? Esa niña era de él y siempre lo será. Es difícil creer que después que los ayudo fueron capaces de pagarle con eso.

_Gracias de nuevo por leer y aceptar mi historia…no olviden su reviews please! Fui un poquito rápida en bajar el segundo capítulo, pero no podía decepcionar a los que están leyendo. _


	3. 14 de Noviembre

_Hola__ y muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya nos vamos acercando a los mejores capítulos YAY!_

_Mi español es puertorriqueño, a si que si no entienden algunas palabras siéntanse libres en preguntar_

_Hetalia no me pertenece__, ni los eventos históricos solo mis oc…va a ser T _

_19 de Noviembre 1493_

-Señor Antonio, de protección aquí está todos los pequeños con excepción de la niña La Española, porque ya sabe usted, mi señor lo que paso- Antonio sonrió cuando vio a sus niños entrar uno a uno. –Aquí esta su nuevo hermano, digan hola- Con suma delicadeza el español coloca en el piso en niño que cargaba en sus manos unos segundos atrás.

Antonio dejo salir las más tiernas de sus sonrisas al ver como sus otros niños saludan al pequeño, al cual él había llamado América. Sus ojos esmeraldas percibieron que el primero que se le acerco fue Salvador, un niño pelo corto, color castaño claro parecido a la arena y ojos olivas que le recordaban a su querido Romano y que siempre le gritaba diciendo que su nombre no era Salvador sino Guanahani, como sus amigos, los tainos de piel canela lo había llamado. Soltó una carcajada porque Salvador le recordaba mucho al italiano. Sus actitudes eran muy similares, excepto por el vocabulario.

-Cuba, ¿Por qué no saludas a tu hermano?- Antonio se arrodillo al lado del niño que cruzo sus brazos y movió su cabeza en un rotundo "no". -Anda Cuba, no seas así, el es tu hermano- Antonio dijo sonriendo. El niño lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Hermano? El es rubio yo no- Cuba le dio la espalda al español que cruzo los brazos, pero luego sonrió. A un son inocentes, no entienden nada sobre odio ni guerras. Quizás Cuba se sentía un poco celoso al ver como su hermano Salvador trataba América. Nada que con una cena y plática no podía resolver. Sería fácil, los niños son como esponjas, absorben todo lo que oyen y ven.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- Antonio se levanto rápidamente del suelo y corrió rápidamente a cubierta. Sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad al ver otra isla. Sintió como su corazón bailo de felicidad al saber que a un a sitios sin descubrir. Cada vez que se adentra más a este mundo más se llena de misterios.

Era tanta la felicidad que Antonio no espero al que el barco se detuviera por completo, se lanzo con su bandera en mano hacia la playa. Rápido vio como unos tainos, los había llamado así, porque aunque se habían llevado a su hija eran nobles e inofensivos, se le acercaron y se arrodillaron al frente del. Antonio frunció el ceño y miro a sus tripulantes.

-Yocahu si- En sus oídos sonó una hermosa pequeña voz. Rápidamente sus ojos buscaron a la dueña de esa dulce melodía, pero por más que trataba no podía verla, porque sus tripulantes no lo dejaban mover de su lugar por miedo a que Antonio fuera atacado. –Yocahu- de nuevo esa canción en sus oídos era tan dulce que resonaba sin parar, pero ahora no era una sola sino como tres juntas en harmonía como un coro de ángeles.

-Ya, no van hacerme nada- Antonio dijo un poco enfadado.

Lo que tanto buscaba lo encontró. Tres pequeñas niñas junto a La Española. Una era piel canela y pelo negro como la noche y sus ojos como azabache. Vio a otra pequeña escondiéndose detrás de la primera. Era tímida, su piel era clara y su pelo era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran como el color de la madera húmeda. La otra estaba al frente de la tres. Su pelo era largo color castaño y era semejante al de Antonio, lo que lo sorprendió. Tenía una flor es su oreja izquierda y dos rizos le colgaban.

-¿Sus nombres?- Antonio corrió hacia a ellas, las cuales sonrieron. –Karukera- la que parecía tímida hablo primero acercándose a las manos del español. –Pues, te llamaras Guadalupe, tu Jamaica y tu…eh…perdóname, pero no tengo más nombres- sonrió nerviosamente el español.

Un sacerdote se le acerco y tomo a la niña en sus brazos y miro a los ojos de Antonio. –Se que ella es una niña, pero si no fuera por San Juan Bautista no estuviéramos aquí- dice el sacerdote, haciéndole seña Antonio de que ese era el nombre de la niña. –Nadie me va a quitar esta felicidad que tengo- grita el español.

Así pasó los primeros años Antonio. Enseñándole a sus niños las cosas que el sabia. Algunos aprendieron el idioma español fácilmente con excepción de América que solo podía pronunciar su nombre y nada más. Pero, no importaba, el sabia comunicarse bien mediante señas, aunque en el fondo le dolía mucho el corazón de Antonio al ver como todos sus hijos podían hablar menos él. Pero, solo le daba consuelo al ver que América era muy apegado a San Juan Bautista, eso lo relajaba un poco, porque ella ere la más activa del su hermanos.

* * *

-¡Angleterre! ¡Mon amour!- Francia grito desde el otro lado de la puerta. Inglaterra rápidamente escondió unos mapas que tenía en el escritorio y también algunas monedas que había junto a ellos. –Tú eres lo menos que necesito- grito lanzando una copa de cristal contra la puerta.

-Pero, mon chéri. España se ha quedado con todo. Ni siquiera compartió con nosotros- Francia grita de nuevo. Arthur se sienta en el escritorio colocando ambas manos en su cara. -¿Por qué no vas tu y se lo dices farifo?

_Y ya ha empezado la competencia! No olviden el review!_

_Yocahu significa "Dios bueno" en lengua taina_


	4. Traición: 1528

_Hola__ y muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya empezamos con la competencia y el cambio de Antonio…_

_Mi español es puertorriqueño, a si que si no entienden algunas palabras siéntanse libres en preguntar_

_Hetalia no me pertenece__, ni los eventos históricos solo mis oc…va a ser T y perdonen algunas bellas palabras de Antonio en este capítulo, pero sinceramente yo hubiera dicho lo mismo que el…_

_

* * *

__Traición: 1528_

Una guitarra se hacia oír por los pasillos del castillo y algunas sonrisas hacían juego con la hermosa melodía. Ahí estaba, sentado en la blanca arena debajo de las sombras de los palmares, Antonio y sus pequeños. Salvador sentado a su lado izquierdo aplaudiendo a compas de la guitarra mientras Jamaica reía de felicidad. Cuba estaba sentado a su derecha junto a su hermana Guadalupe y la más cercana al él, La Española, que también aplaudía. América en cambio tenía sus ojos pegados a su hermana menor que bailaba en harmonía con las notas de la canción. Aunque era menor que él ya no era una niña sino, una mujer hermosa.

-Baila mi niña, que la felicidad es corta- dijo Antonio, ojos verdes clavados a su hija que bailaba sin parar. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero se podía ver la felicidad. Su larga falda roja bailaba con el viento y hacia que su piel morena resaltará. Había crecido bastante, para sus hermanos ella ya no era una niña, pero para Antonio siempre lo será. Los soldados españoles la llamaban "La llave de las Indias". Si, ella daba y sigue dando su vida por sus hermanos, protectora de todo lo ellos tienen.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Antonio parando la hermosa melodía. Algunos niños soltaron unos pucheros, pero persiguieron al español. Al caer la noche Antonio llevo uno a uno de sus niños hacia sus cuartos, excepto a San Juan Bautista y América que dormía en los brazos de la chica. La chica levanto su ceja al ver al español un poco nervioso dando vueltas frente al ella. -¿Qué pasa? Ella dijo y Antonio fingió una sonrisa, pero rápidamente ella frunció el ceño. –Bueno, te conozco bien, no juegues conmigo- dijo la chica seriamente. –Tengo un mal, pero mal presentimiento-

Después de hablar un poco con su "_madre_" y colocar América en su cuna, se retiro a su cuarto. Se sentó junta a la ventana y mirando hacia el mar peinaba sus largos cabellos castaños. Soltó su cepillo rápidamente cuando al parecer vio unos barcos en el puerto. Sin perder el tiempo se asomo por la ventana, era oscuro pero pudo ver la bandera Francesa ondulando en el viento. Nunca había visto a Francis antes, pero por como lo describía Antonio y algunos españoles, no quería ni verlo en pintura. Volvió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama y rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

-¿Qué?- se levanto Antonio rápidamente de la silla y miro a Francis. –Mon amour, somos amigos, así que hay que compartir ¿no?- Antonio se abofeteo mentalmente y volvió a la realidad. Sus ojos tenían una chispa de fuego y el sintió que su corazón dio un salto a su garganta y volvió a su lugar en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo se atreve el francés a decir una cosa así? Saco su espada y agarro al francés por el cuello y puso su espada frente a él.

-¿Compartir dices?- el francés asistió con la cabeza nerviosamente -¿Compartir cuando te reíste junto a Gilbert y Arthur cuando esos cabrones dijeron que yo había enloquecido? ¿Compartir cuando no hiciste nada cuando esos monarcas infelices se burlaban de mí y hacían el ridículo conmigo? No, no lo creo "_amigo_", son mis hijos y no los comparto con nadie.- grito el español pegándole la espada más cercana al cuello. –A mi no me importa ir al infierno y virar por ellos. No juegues tu ni nadie conmigo, porque puedo ser el peor de los enemigos- susurro el español mientas empujo a Francis al piso.

-Escúchame bien- Antonio dijo poniendo su pie en el pecho de el francés. –Es mejor que ni tú y ni tus amiguitos baratos no traten de pasarse de listos, porque esos pendejos juegos no van conmigo. ¡Ahora lárgate y ruega de que yo no te vea!- grito el español con rabia removiendo su pie del pecho del francés y dándole la espalda.

Francis se paro del piso sonriendo sínicamente y lentamente se fue del despacho. Pero, no se fue del todo, no sin antes dejarle un regalo a su "_mejor amigo_" Antonio que se había comportado de lo mejor hoy, mejor que nunca. Mando a sus soldados a quemar todas las aldeas cerca de allí para darle un escarmiento al español por portarse de los mejor.

-Mon cheri, espero que te sirva de lección- sonrió el francés y luego se retiro de la bahía.

* * *

_Okay termine este capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y review!_

_Dato: En el 1528 todas la aldeas de la costa de San Germán en San Juan Bautista para ese tiempo fueron quemadas y saqueadas por las fuerzas francesas cuando la corona española se negó a ceder territorio a los franceses…Francis que malo eres…muchos pescadores murieron quemados._


	5. Secreto: 1595

_Hola__ y muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya empezamos con la competencia y el cambio de Antonio…_

_Mi español es puertorriqueño, a si que si no entienden algunas palabras __o frases siéntanse libres en preguntar_

_Hetalia no me pertenece__, ni los eventos históricos solo mis oc…va a ser T _

_

* * *

__Secreto: 1595_

Francis estaba arrodillado al frente del británico que se reía sin parar, cada vez que el francés repetía lo que había pasado. -¿Qué Antonio te hizo qué? Tienes que repetírmelo, nunca me he reído así en años- Francis mira con rabia a Arthur que se estaba burlando frente de su cara.

Francis se levanta del piso y saca su espada, pero antes de que esto sucediera Arthur ya tenía la del en el cuello del francés, lo que sorprendió a Francis. El francés se quedo tieso, no sabía qué hacer de acuerdo a la situación. Era imposible. ¿Cómo el Británico se había percatado de lo que el iba hacer? –¿Mon amour?- fue los único que pudo decir Francis en ese momento, porque sinceramente no podía descifrar lo que paso. –Tengo mis secretos, Francis, no te pongas idiota- dijo removiendo la espada del cuello del francés. Francis rápido se retiro del despacho y dejo al británico solo.

Dejando salir una pequeña carcajada Arthur saca un mapa de una de las gavetas del escritorio y lo abre, sosteniéndolo con dos cuchillos y su espada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en el tercer cuchillo que suavemente pasaba de mano en mano mientras él veía su cara en el. Sus mirada rápido cambio de dirección. Camino hasta quedar frente al mapa. –Así que este es tu mundo Antonio- dijo a según unas de sus manos se deslizaba delicadamente encima del papel. – ¿Qué pasaría si yo, por casualidad entrara a tu mundo?- Dijo acariciando el mapa con el cuchillo deteniéndose cuando este llego a una de las muchas islas que había en el mapa.

Alzo un poco el cuchillo y hizo una cruz encima de una. -¿Qué tal si tus pequeños viene conmigo? ¿Qué dirás? Creo, que después de ahogarte en tu propia sangre no tendrás nada que decir- sonríe.

* * *

Antonio estaba ocupado verificando el fuerte que él había mandado ha fortificar después del ataque de Francis a las aldeas. El español tuvo que ir hasta la casa de México para que estos le dieran piedras de una mina para ayudar a la fortificación y ellos accedieron. Todos los pequeños estaban un poco asustados porque el español ya no era el mismo de antes, hasta le dio una bofeteada a San Juan Bautista cuando esta trato de liberar a unos esclavos. Ellos veían como lloraba al ver que su ciudad era ahora un gran fuerte, el cual se hacía difícil entrar y salir. Todos los que se adentraran era una sentencia a muerte. – ¡Déjame en paz!- grito ella cuando Antonio le reclamo donde estaba. Corrió sin parar hasta la playa donde cayó arrodillada en la arena y empezó a llorar sin consuelo.

-eh…y…no- Ella sintió un pequeño jalón en los flecos de su falda y cuando miro sus ojos café claro se toparon con unos azules. Era América. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente y este se echo a reír al ver que su hermana ya no lloraba más. –El simple hecho de que estés conmigo me trae felicidad- sonríe dándole un beso en la frente.

-Exactamente eso digo yo preciosa- La joven de pelo castaño rápido se levanto y miro en dirección donde provenía la voz, apoyando fuertemente la cara de América a su hombro para que no viera nada. Lo vio, sus ojos eran verdes y brillaban, pero ella no está segura si era lujuria o algo más. Su pelo era rubio, pero la mayor parte de su cabello estaba cubierto por un sombrero y su acento era algo que ella nunca había escuchado.

-Pi-piratas- dijo la joven echándose para atrás. –Me siento alagado que una dama, bella, diga eso- dijo el dejando salir una risa burlona. –Pero, no vine a jugar con niños, aunque veo que ya tú no eres niña- Dijo el alejándose de ella. Las mejillas de la joven ardian pero, ella trato de ignorarlo.

¿Quién sería ese hombre? ¿Qué quería, sino era ella la que buscaba? Seguramente Antonio tiene que prepararse para dar una declaración oficial a su hija, de porque aparecen gente totalmente extraña en sus tierras. Ella aun tiene miedo, todavía no se había recuperado totalmente de lo que hizo Francis años atrás.

* * *

_Okay Arthur pirata que sexy! jajja review…perdón que es cortito pero, les prometo que el próximo será mas largo._


	6. Puro Infierno

_Hola__ y muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad no sé como agradecerles y el pirata sexy va a fastidiar un poco en este capítulo._

_Mi español es puertorriqueño, a si que si no entienden algunas palabras __o frases siéntanse libres en preguntar_

_Hetalia no me pertenece__, ni los eventos históricos solo mis oc…va a ser T _

_

* * *

__Puro Infierno:_

_1595_

Antonio estaba tirado en la arena, las heridas de sus brazos sangrando sin parar mientras el británico les sonreía a los niños que estaban temblando del miedo. – ¿Algunas de ustedes se quiere venir conmigo?- dijo Arthur señalando a las niñas del grupo. –Ni-nin-ninguna va contigo sucio pirata- grito Antonio desde el piso. Arthur se arrodillo frente al español y lo golpeo en la cabeza con la pistola, produciendo un corte en su frente. –Te callas cuando hablo bastardo- gruño el británico.

-¡Deja Antonio en paz, pirata mal nacido!- Arthur volteo la cabeza y sus ojos verdes percibieron a una niña de pelo negro, corto con una piedra en la mano. El británico rápidamente se levanta del suelo y va en dirección de la pequeña, que del miedo dejo caer la piedra que llevaba en sus manos. -Ya verás quien es el mal nacido mocosa- Arthur fue en dirección de la pequeña. Antonio lentamente alzo la mirada para ver a su niña aterrorizada. No pudo hacer nada, Antonio apenas podía moverse del piso gracias a las heridas que el británico le había hecho.

-¡Jamaica, no, mi niña no¡- el español se retorcía de dolor.

* * *

_1596_

-¡Maldito, tu reina va a saber lo que haces!- grito el español mientras perseguía al británico por toda la ciudad. –Mi corona nunca se va a enterrar que soy pirata. Al menos que seas un soplón- grito el británico sosteniendo a una niña rubia en sus brazos.

-Maldito…esta va a la lista negra, infeliz- susurro Antonio al detenerse frente al puerto. –Dale gracias al cielo que tienes más soldados que yo- Antonio no pudo hacer nada más que regresar a la casa de San Juan Bautista con el corazón hecho pedazos. Cuando llego vio a los niños y se dio cuenta que al pasar los años el numero iba disminuyendo. -Ya perdiste a otra de mis hermanas- San Juan dijo en un tono triste mientras peinaba suavemente los cabellos de América. –No me mortifiques y cállate- dijo el español entre dientes.

* * *

_1598_

-¡Suéltame Arthur!- grito la chica mientras forcejeaba entre los brazos del británico que cada vez la apretaba más fuerte. –Como no quisiste venir a las buenas, te traje a las malas- susurro el británico a pocas distancias de los labios de la muchacha. Arthur tuvo que mirar al piso cuando sintió que alguien se le había aferrado a la bota. Dejo salir una carcajada cuando vio a un pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Arthur rápidamente soltó a San Juan Bautista, pero esta no se aparto de su lado.

-Yo…solo vengan conmigo- dijo el británico levantando al pequeño entre sus brazos. –Donde va América voy yo- dijo la chica. –Además, Antonio los abandonos- Dijo el británico dándole la mano a la joven.

A si pasaron dos meses y sorprendentemente América había dicho su primera palabra en años. Para ella fue pura felicidad al ver que su "_hermano mayor_" hablara, aunque no fuera español. Arthur no los trataba como Antonio y por eso ella tenía ese amor platónico, pero solo eso. Aunque si se sentía feliz no quería permanecer mas bajo el dominio del británico. Ella quería ser independiente, no solo ella sino también quería lo mismo para todos sus hermanos.

-Perdóname Arthur- susurro la joven mientras vertía un líquido transparente en la copa de vino.

* * *

_1599_

-Así que Arthur los abandono a los dos- dijo el español mientras sostenía América en sus brazos. Ella solo bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y asistió con su cabeza. –England- América repetía cada vez que Antonio mencionaba al británico.

-Antonio…yo- la chica cayó arrodillada mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Antonio frunció el ceño y se arrodillo frente a ella y acaricio sus cabellos castaños. -¿Tu que María?- dijo preocupado el español. –Yo le di veneno a Arthur para que se fuera- Antonio dejo salir una carcajada lo cual la chica quedo tiesa mirándolo con miedo.

El español se levanto del piso y la miro fijamente a sus ojos marrones. –Es que así tiene que ser mis niños- dijo Antonio extendiéndole su mano.

_Okay espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo._

_Dato: 1598 la armada británica burlo a los españoles porque entraron por el lado este de la ciudad capital de San Juan Bautista…así que…los españoles no tuvieron más remedio que huir de la isla…hasta que 1599 los británicos abandonaron la isla porque una enfermedad broto entre los soldados producida por el mal manejo de la comida…eso si suena a Arthur…_

_Jajaja Review...y San Juan Bautista es un pais el que hoy se llama Puerto Rico. _


	7. Adios America

_Hola__ y muchas gracias por sus reviews. _

_Mi español es puertorriqueño, a si que si no entienden algunas palabras __o frases siéntanse libres en preguntar_

_Hetalia no me pertenece__, ni los eventos históricos solo mis oc…va a ser T _

_

* * *

__Adiós América_

_1607_

Los últimos años han sido fuertes para Antonio. Por eso su carácter ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes. Los ataques y guerras que sufrió estos tiempos lo han convertido en un ser agrio y desdichado, porque inclusive algunos españoles se habían reunido en las revueltas de sus hijos. Al pasar el tiempo los hijos de Antonio iban disminuyendo en número. Algunos ya no eran tan inocentes como los otros. Inclusive algunos, como San Juan Bautista y Cuba, habían empezado sus revueltas para ser independientes. Era increíble como los que se hacían llamar "_amigos_" le habían lavado la mente para que se fueran con ellos.

Todavía recuerda como el holandés vino y se llevo cinco de sus hijas. Como Francis fue capaz de dividir a la Española en dos. Ahora había un chico llamado Luis y una chica llamada Antonella la cual se fue con Francis. Jamaica y Salvador, que ahora se llama las Bahamas se fueron con Arthur. En fin su casa se estaba desbaratando, por eso Arthur, Francis y Antonio firmaron un tratado de paz. Tuvieron que obligar a Gilbert que lo firmara también porque tenía la mala manía de ser mercenario, pero tardaron un poco ya que este es imposible de convencer.

Lo que tanto había esperado al fin vino, paz en su casa que inclusive trajo a Romano, aunque lo tenía en vela, porque estaba actuado medio raro con San Juan Bautista, pero cada vez que hacia algo para acercase Romano le salía con insultos. Pero, basta de problemas y asuntos.

-Señor Antonio- El español alzo su mirada a un joven sirviente. -¿Qué?- dijo el español con un tono frio. El joven se movió para atrás un poco y un hombre entro por la puerta, el joven se retiro rápidamente. –Como los años cambian a las personas- dijo. Antonio rio sarcásticamente y le dio la mano en un saludo. –Lo mismo digo yo, Arthur-

El británico miro al español un rato antes de hablar, pero cuando iba abrir la boca Antonio se levanto. –¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Soldado? ¿Pirata? ¿Qué específicamente?- sonrió el español, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo de odio y rencor. Arthur frunció el ceño antes de contestar. –Nunca fui pirata, solo corsario y ahora soy peregrino… ¿acaso te gusta?- Arthur dejo salir una risa burlona. –Si… me gusta…un poquito. Te va bien…que huyas de mi- contestó el español. -¿Qué?- dijo Arthur sorprendido.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que quiere ese británico?- dijo Cuba a su hermana menor, la cual tenía a América dormido en sus brazos. La joven lo miro y frunció el ceño antes de contestar. –Sabes que Antonio nunca nos dice nada-

-Oye, oye, la pequeñita habla- grito República Dominica con una niña de pelo corto color ceniza entre sus brazos. Sus ojitos verdes miraban a sus hermanos con un poco de temor. –Una, Luis baja la voz porque América está dormido y segundo deja a Florida en paz- dijo San Juan Bautista entre dientes.

Cuba miro a su hermana con enfado y su hermana frunció el ceño. –Que mucho lo defiendes- rápidamente se alejo con Luis y Florida. –Estúpidos, los dos- gruño la joven

* * *

Ya era de noche. La luna llena se hacía visible en el cielo estrellado. América estaba en su cuna, hacia horas que ya se había levantado y no le gusto la idea de estar encerrado entre la barras de su cuna. Sonrió al ver a su hermana en el otro lado dormida. Lentamente al se deslizó entre medio de unas de la barras y llego al suelo. Su suerte fue tanta que la puerta del cuarto estaba media abierta.

El pasillo era oscuro y frio. Solo las antorchas alumbraban, pero no era mucho. Sus pequeños pasos hacían eco entre las paredes de piedras. América detuvo su paso cuando escucho unos paso que no eran los del acercarse hacia donde estaba el. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza a la pared y cerro sus ojos azules. Se asusto un poco cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Rápidamente América se dio la vuelta, abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

-England- grito, pero el británico le puso un dedo en su boca para que bajara la voz. Rápidamente Arthur cogió a niño entre sus brazos y se fue al puerto. Dentro del el barco Arthur coloco a América en otra cuna lo que no les gusto al niño y empezó a dar pucheros. –Ahora no vengas con eso América- sonrió Arthur.

-Señor Arthur, Antonio está afuera- El británico rápido salió de su cabina y vio al español sonriente en el puerto. -¿Qué quieres ahora?-dijo el británico que se sentó en un barril. El español sonrió y empezó a decirle adiós con su mano y empezó hacer pucheros, lo cual hizo que el británico frunciera el ceño. –No vuelvas jamás por aquí, adiós, buen viaje. Ojala te mueras- grito el español fingiendo que lloraba. –Gracias y ojala te mueras tu también idiota- gruño el británico.

_Okay otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado…review!_


	8. Lejos, Pero Cerca

_Hola__ y muchas gracias por sus reviews. _

_Mi español es puertorriqueño, a si que si no entienden algunas palabras __o frases siéntanse libres en preguntar_

_Hetalia no me pertenece__, ni los eventos históricos solo mis oc…va a ser T _

_

* * *

__Lejos, pero cerca_

Antonio recorrió todo el patio, su casa y los matorrales en busca del pequeño América, pero este nunca apareció. Los otros se unieron a la búsqueda. Que si en la playa, en los bosque y adentro de los distintos trechos y callejones de la ciudad, pero nada.

-¡América!-

Los gritos se hacían escuchar por todos los sitios, pero nada. Ni un llanto, ni una carcajada, ni un grito, nada. Las horas pasaban y Antonio se desesperaba aun más.

A si pasaron los años sin saber nada de América y eventualmente se olvidaron de él y su misteriosa desaparición. Que no dejo rastro ni huella.

* * *

_1777_

Noticias de que un joven llamado Alfred estaba luchando por su independencia contra Arthur llegaron y surcaron por todo el Caribe y Europa. Antonio se preocupo por Florida a sí que mando algunos soldados para protegerla de cualquier ataque de sorpresa.

Aunque sabía que en nada tenía que ver, el corazón de Antonio sentía una preocupación. Sentía que él debía participar en esta guerra, pero no podía abandonar a sus otros hijos que estaba un poco asustados. En esa mañana Antonio había tenido una discusión con San Juan Bautista y esta se fue.

* * *

Los cabellos marrones bailaban con la brisa del mar y las olas acariciaban sus pies. El sol del atardecer se mezclaba con su piel morena y sus ojos se unían a la brillantez del mar. Lentamente se sentó en la blanca arena sus ojos tristes miraban hacia el horizonte. Cuando sus lágrimas caían enterró su cara en sus rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Entre sus sollozos escucho el ruido de unos cañones y se levanto y sacudió su falda rápido, corriendo en dirección del ruido. Al llegar al puerto diviso dos navieros siendo perseguidos por la más poderosa nave del los británicos; HMS Glasgow. El corazón de la joven empezó a latir rápidamente cada que sus oídos percibían el ruido de los cañones. Ella sabía que ningunas de las dos naves sobrevivirá a los poderosos cañones de HMS Glasgow, estaban perdidos.

Al pasar las horas ella se dio cuenta que las dos primeras naves estaban cerca a sus costas y ella corrió hacia ellas y vio los nombres; Eudawook y El Henry. Habían perdido a la británica y habían anclado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver un joven bajar de la primera. Se veía cansado, su mirada era triste y sus ojos azules resaltaban esa tarde, gracias a las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas llenas de pólvora. Llevaba un uniforme azul y rojo por debajo. Unas coreas blancas cruzadas al frente, un pantalón pegado blanco y unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas y llevaba un rifle a sus espaldas.

-_Hello?- _ella lo miro a los ojos a según sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas. –Llamare a Antonio- titubeo la joven alejándose del. Ella sintió un fuerte agarrón en sus manos y se dio la vuelta solo para encontrase con esos ojos azules.

-¡Carmen!- era la voz de Antonio. -¿Quién eres tú?- reclamo el español al joven. Este se dirigió hacia donde estaba Antonio parado y los miro a los ojos verdes. –Alfred- respondió el joven manteniendo el tono de voz bajo. –¿A sí que eres el chiquillo de Arthur?- el joven asistió con su cabeza. –Ayúdame- el joven bajo la cabeza. Antonio sintió que su corazón se revolvía y como sus manos temblaban al ver al joven llorar. No pudo contener sus ganas y lo abrazo. –Yo te ayudare no te preocupes- susurro el español y luego lo soltó. –Ven conmigo- San Juan agarro su mano y se lo llevo.

Antonio se sentó en uno de los muchos barriles que estaba en el puerto. Cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó para atrás cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Oye tu! Antonio- Antonio lentamente abrió sus ojos y vieron al británico parado frente del. –Me estas bloqueado la vista querido- Antonio hizo seña para que el británico se saliera del medio. –No me voy a salir, no soy tu querido y que vista si tienes los ojos cerrados- gruño Arthur al español que frunció el ceño. -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el español bostezando.

Arthur saco el rifle que tenía en su espalda y apunto al español. -¿Dónde está?- Antonio miro al británico en sus ojos y sonrió. –Búscalo, anda con una de mis hijas- Antonio bostezo de nuevo y se bajo el sombrero que llevaba puesto, tapándose los ojos. Al alejarse toda la tropa del barco y al no ver más al británico Antonio se levanto, agarro su bandera y se dirigió al navío. Ya adentro de la nave bajo la bandera británica y coloco la española.

Al final de la noche el británico volvió con Alfred y vio la bandera española ondeando en su nave. -¿Qué significa eso idiota?- pregunto el británico casi histérico. Antonio se subió el sombrero y miro hacia la nave. –No sabía que me amaras tanto. ¡Qué bella prueba de amor!-

-¿Qué carajo dices?- Arthur miraba a la bandera y luego a la cara de Antonio sin entender lo que había sucedido. –¿Sabes lo que significa eso?- Antonio volvió a bajarse el sombrero. –Todo lo tuyo es mío, incluyendo tu chiquillo. Así que déjalo y vete del puerto- Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del el joven al ver el británico marchándose de las costas con la bandera española ondeando en su barco.

Antonio sonrió, se quito el sombrero y alzo su mirada al joven. –Ahora ve y gana tu independencia-

* * *

_Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews..._


End file.
